Darkening Hopes
by Kurai-Jaugen-Doragon
Summary: Dragon's Destiny II: Darkening Hopes. An ancient evil returns to the world, his eyes set on Crown Princess Lumina. Will the heroes of Mana be enough? Chapter 5: Lumina's party has reached Wendel for a conference and Sex-Ed for Carlie. R
1. Introduction

Darkening Hopes  
Prologue  
  
  
  
It has been one year since the destruction of the Dark God Kuk...The world is at peace.  
  
  
However, the beings of Fa'Diel are beginning to sense the powers of evil, and dark clouds descend upon the world once more from the desert to the southeast. The rumors of strange experiments and horrible tortures turned out to be true. To the dismay of the World Order Council, it was confirmed that the Dark Prince, ruler of the Underworld, has returned to the dimension of Fa'Diel.  
  
  
Due to the recent attacks by the Navarre Thieves Guild on the Empire, the Council of Elders in the Dragon Tribe have decided to raise their security around Crown Princess Lumina, the obvious subject of the Dark Prince's advances. Unfortunately, the council had barely been dismissed when a guard, battered, torn and heavily beaten and bleeding to death rushed in bringing urgent news...  
  
  
The Dragon Palace was under attack from the Guild!!  
  
  
  
And thus, our story begins with Princess Lumina deep in the catacombs of the Palace, and the soldiers at their posts. But will it be enough to halt the forces of the Underworld?  
  
DRAGON'S DESTINY II: DARKENING HOPES  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I have an explanation to make, huh? I can't take it anymore!! I must write this fic!!!! I'm having huge writer's block on Red Lotus, and I just can't do it. Plus, if I did do it and the other stories, it would've been at least a couple of years before THIS even came out. So, I took down Red Lotus and I'm bringing up this. This story will hopefully be much, much longer than Dragon's Destiny, and the plot will be a bit more original (that's right kiddies, strap yourselves in for a bumpy ride because this time...IT'S FROM MY MIND!). Keep in mind, that I will be playing Hawk/Lise's quest while writing this, so if I make a boo boo PLEASE NOTIFY ME THROUGH E-MAIL!!  
E-MAIL!!  
E-MAIL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Do NOT place it in your reviews, PLEASE. My e-mail is Silver_Moon_Pearl@Hotmail.com, and if your notice has to be explained in depth, I'm on MSN through my e-mail and my AOL screen name is KrystalSiren. I cannot stress enough how much I want you to contact me out of fanfiction.net. Okay? Argh...long winded....On with the story!! 


	2. The Nightmare Begins

Darkening Hopes  
Chapter 1  
  
Lumina held her breath in apprehension, using her delicate sense of hearing to   
pick up the softest of sounds. But there was nothing, thank goddess, so she relaxed to   
some extent and slid down the closet wall.  
"Nothing?"  
"Nothing." She replied looking up at the blue dragon on the brink of the alcove   
above her. The small creature's yellow eyes narrowed, and his jewel sparkled ever so   
slightly.  
"They're still here, I can sense them. They're just three floors above us...oh   
Lumina...." He whined softly, crouching down low. Lumina snorted.  
"You aren't losing your nerve, are you Nysoro?" she taunted vaguely. Nysoro   
looked down on her, and his eyes narrowed still.  
"This isn't time to be a smart-alec, PRINCESS." He hissed, and Lumina   
shuddered. True, she was the Crown Princess of the Dragon Tribe AND Forcena, heiress   
to both thrones along with her husband, but she knew Nysoro used that word to insult her,   
playful as it was. It still hurt to hear her best friend of fourteen years call her something   
so informal. Nysoro obviously gained a feeling of discomfort from his friend and   
crawled down from the alcove and onto her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry...but...this is such a stressful situation and we really can't fool around   
when there's about five hundred mind-controlled ninja FREAKS only three...no....two   
floors above us now, and..." he trailed off, not wanting to continue to make Lumina feel   
even worse. Lumina shuddered, and held her breath again. Nysoro went silent and   
watched her. Suddenly, she gasped and flexed her fingers out, causing the conical, razor-  
sharp claws to shoot out from her hands.   
"What? What is it?" Nysoro questioned hysterically. Lumina turned to him, her   
face dour.  
"They're getting faster, that probably means the defense is completely down!   
Nysoro, I don't want you to get hurt...run. Find my father and mother, if you can. Keep   
them safe, and don't question this!" she shouted, interrupting his opening complaints,   
"It's an order from me, your Princess...run!" Nysoro heaved a sigh and nodded.  
"If that's what you want...good luck Lumina!" he exclaimed positively and   
jumped back into the alcove and ran off into the shadows. Lumina listened again...only   
one floor...  
She rolled out of the closet, her long robes curving behind her. She left the hood   
of her traveling cloak down, made sure the belt was tight, and got in a fighting stance.   
So close...  
Only a couple of yards...  
Lumina thought for a moment and rushed out of the door to the back, heading to   
the balcony of the room. Even though it was one of the very last floors, it was   
underground and even still below her was a long, profound chasm. Suddenly, the door   
leading to the room burst open, and a dozen ninjas dashed forth. One of them, more   
heavily armored than the rest, stepped ahead of all of them and looked straight at the   
young woman.  
"There she is! Don't harm her at all or Master Jagan will have your heads!" he   
shouted, and Lumina recoiled slightly. Jagan...that wicked vampire that was liable for   
her first encounter with the Dark Prince WAS in charge!   
The ninja's nodded simultaneously, a sure sign they were all under some sort of   
mind-control. Three of them jumped ahead, daggers poised with some sort of green   
liquid seeping through the blade. Lumina guessed this was some kind of sleep poison,   
and she crouched even lower, positioning her hands. All of a sudden they launched   
themselves towards her. Lumina rolled to the side and pounced on one of them, slashing   
his neck for a quick kill. The other two charged again, and Lumina did her best to evade,   
however, one managed to give her leg a small slice. The princess felt that part of her leg   
go completely numb, and found it hard to stand up again. The other ninjas circled in   
around the wounded warrior. Lumina remained down but began to chant some words in   
a language indistinct to her attackers. Suddenly, a wall of fire erupted about Lumina and   
swelled to the thieves. They screamed and jumped back patting themselves and rolling to   
get the fire off them. Lumina stood reluctantly and ran for the door, but something held   
her back. She fell to the ground from the force and only managed to turn around to see   
the profoundly armored ninja's hand pointed at her, chanting a stop spell.  
Lumina dug her claws into the floor and tried as hard as she could to heave herself   
away from him, but he brought his hand back, making her glide more and more towards   
the balcony, the railing now scorched away from Lumina's hit. She dug her claws   
deeper, scratching the floor urgently. Finally, the assailant drastically pulled his arm   
back and sent Lumina flying off the rail. Then, he pulled his hand up enough to stop   
Lumina from going off the edge, her body rigid and flat, only her feet touching the   
balcony. He stepped to her, grinning maliciously.  
"Don't bother resisting. We'll only hunt you down again. Now, I believe you   
should now come with us...or else..." he trailed, his eyes glinting.  
"Or else what?!?" Lumina shouted in anger. The raider grinned wider, and   
signaled to the open door. Lumina heard footsteps enter in and onto the balcony, and also   
some heavy dragging noises. The soldier flipped his hand up and Lumina flew forwards   
and onto her front. She recovered and looked at who laid in front of her.  
Both her father and mother lay motionless before her.  
"NOOOO!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM??" she screeched, and tried to   
stand up, but the power of her captor's spell was too much.  
"We simply used the sleeping solution on them as well. Your father put up quite   
a fight with his physical attacks, your mother wasn't bad with her magic either. But as   
you can see, Miss Lumina, they both have failed. Now," he began, walked over to them,   
placing his hand over them and a small ball of blue light appeared in his palm, "unless   
you want me to make this slumber permanent I recommend you come with us to   
Pendan!" he shouted, and Lumina's eyes widened significantly.  
"Don't touch them!! I'll...I'll come...just don't..." she mumbled, shaking her   
head. Conquer seemed like the only option right now, either that or the death of her   
mother and father who she had barely just gotten to know truly. Her father had been   
under the control of the Dark God Kuk ever since she was born, and her mother left to   
become the Goddess of Mana the night after she gave birth. She had to give up...  
"Excellent choice your highness! Boys! Knock her out!" he shouted at a duo of   
ninjas.   
"Yes sir, lieutenant Mek!" they shouted together, and Lumina watched them   
march over and place their hands above her. Then, the last thing she saw was the   
emerald light and pink petals waft over her...  
  
* * *  
A young man in the Forcenan Castle moaned impatiently. His long blond hair   
was tied back in a ponytail, revealing an earring on his left ear with a fang hanging down   
from the chain. His golden armor flashed in contrast to the sunlight pouring through the   
windows and his regal blue cape flowed gently behind him. Koren paced back and forth   
on the heavy carpet in the throne room of the Grasslands Kingdom. He kept looking   
towards the door every time he turned that way, then looked at his father, sitting on the   
throne worryingly, with eyes that told of unspeakable concern. An uncomfortable sigh   
came from Koren's left and he glanced over to who made it. The young adult fiddled   
with his sword, a blade with holy markings only known as the Brave Blade. His long red   
hair traversed down his golden armor and his blue eyes matched his prince's disquiet.  
"Sir, I'm sure that their forces could have taken care of..."  
"Duran! How can only three hundred soldiers vanquish an entire army of mind-  
controlled zombie-like..."  
"Please sir!" interrupted a voice from behind him. Koren turned quickly, causing   
his blue cape to swish beneath him. The older man stood before him, his honey colored   
eyes meeting his lord's, "Have some faith in the Dragon Army. They are, after all,   
Dragons and not to mention..."  
"But Loki! They've only had a year to complete their training of the light arts!   
Who knows...maybe that doesn't work on ninjas....maybe they have some sort of..."  
"KOREN!! Listen, they're FINE! I know it!" His father finally shouted from his   
throne. Koren looked sullenly at his father, the same colored eyes looking deep into his   
son's. His beard and hair had become noticeably longer and whiter since last year.   
"How do you know?? Maybe..."  
"Please sir...stop pacing..."  
"That's a really bad habit you've always had your majesty...remember when..."  
"AARRRRRGGGHHHH!!" Koren shouted in frustration and reached for his   
sword, the Phoenix Blade. The two Gold Knights recoiled and Koren let it go.  
"Koren, please don't get hostile. If anything happens to Lumina, I can assure you   
that our armies can take care of them! Haven't you noticed what good work Duran and   
Loki have done with them?" he questioned, baring his eyes into his son's. Koren sighed,   
and sat down on the carpet. King Richard was about to protest, but finally gave up on his   
heir's fit. Duran sighed and leaned on his sword, then abruptly widened his eyes and   
looked around quickly.  
"What? What is it Duran?" his father asked him, walking over to him. Duran   
finally focused in on a rafter to the right side of the ceiling.  
"That sense...this sense...cold wind. I know who it is!" he shouted, a tone of   
liberation and happiness stringing through. Koren looked up.  
"What do you mean Duran? What sense? Who is it?" he asked, but his question   
was soon answered. Swiftly from the rafter came a massive burst of cold wind. Purple   
light swirled around like a whirlwind and finally formed into a young man with vivid   
violet hair and acute golden eyes. He was rather tan, a good sign of someone from a very   
hot place. A long, gleaming black cape flowed behind him and he wore light armor the   
same color as his hair. Attached to his boots were crimson, needle like daggers. He   
could have been no older than Duran, and was very attractive. He jumped down, and   
faced his four friends.  
"Miss me?" He asked good-naturedly. Duran grinned broadly.  
"Hawk! Hawk Haderi, what took you so long to get here?" the Paladin remarked,   
sardonically sounding cross. Hawk smiled.  
"Kinda hard when you have about two million guards patrolling this place. Ah,   
your majesties...Lord Loki..." he exclaimed in recognition and bowed to the three   
others. Koren rushed forth and met Hawk in contentment.  
"Thank Goddess! I was beginning to think you might have been captured by the   
Guild!" he shouted in glee. Hawk laughed and waved his hand, brushing the comment   
away.  
"Nope! I got out of there just as they went...to..." he muttered off, looking away.   
Koren's face became grim again.  
"Went to what? To invade?"  
"No no no! I wasn't there when they left...but..." he mumbled again, this time   
looking at Richard, "I saw them leaving the Dragon Palace. The entire army just rising   
off and heading to the southwest. They're heading to Pendan....sir...." he trailed off.   
Koren went berserk.  
"GET THE GOLD KNIGHTS! GET THE AIRSHIPS! FLY TO PENDAN!   
TEAR THEM APART!! DURAN!!! LOKI!!!!! WHY. ARE. YOU. STILL. HERE?!?!?   
GO GO GO GO GO!!!" he shouted crazily, drawing his sword and hastening towards the   
door.  
"PRINCE KOREN!!! CALM DOWN!!!" Hawk yelled, the icy voice of his class,   
a Nightblade, showing. Koren froze, any angry call from a person so implicated with the   
dark side of Mana would cause him to stop in his tracks. Hawk continued.  
"Listen, don't worry about it. Someone is already there to take care of her, get   
her out, and bring her back." He said reassuringly, but Koren was not influenced.  
"Only ONE person?!? But how can just one man..."  
"Who said it was a man?" Hawk interrupted, raising and eyebrow. Then he   
smiled mischievously, "let's just say a very 'special' bounty hunter just headed to Pendan   
to go help Princess Lumina." He finished with a roguish wink. Koren paused, then...  
"....OOOHHHH!! You mean..."  
"Yes sir, she should be there by tonight..." 


	3. Return of the Silver Star

Darkening Hopes  
Chapter 2  
When Lumina opened her eyes, she instantly thought that she was still knocked out, for everything was jet black. It took her some time to regulate to the very dim light of a dying torch, and realize her surroundings. All around her were stone blocks, withered by time. Other than that a very small window, she couldn't even fit through, was to the back, revealing that night had fallen.  
The young Dragon sighed and leaned against a wall. Pendan. The ancient city of Pendan, the same city that her father had seemingly destroyed thirteen years ago. However, the entire destruction of the city was an illusion to the Knights of Forcena who returned to find the place in "shambles". The occupants of the city had just been scared off. But the location didn't matter to Lumina right now, the only thing that kept coming into her head was the Dark Prince's lustful smirk.  
Her last encounter with him had left a lasting mark on Lumina, and she remembered it quite clearly. She and Koren had gone to the Dark Cave to assassinate Archdemon, and she was teleported away from her precious Wizard by Jagan to a bedroom in the Dark Castle. There, Archdemon greeted her and told her of his plans; to marry her and take over the world with the power of the Sword of Mana. However, he soon left after Lumina put up a bit of resistance. Then, she met Bigieu, an Aychathia with a rather smart mouth, who helped her out of the castle to find Koren. After that, Lumina told Bigieu that her father was also after the sword, and Bigieu threatened the two and vanished.  
Apparently, the loss of such an unbelievable power, the Mana Sword, would be overbearing for Bigieu, and Lumina shuddered to think what she would have to go through when they met once again. She sighed deeply, and looked out the window. It seemed the raiders were having dinner; loud shouts and maniacal laughter echoed through the city. Lumina suddenly felt a burning awareness in her stomach, and coughed lightly. Come to think of it, she was ravenous.  
Lumina's ear swiftly picked up the sound of footsteps coming down to her cell. She growled, and tried to flex her claws, but found the motion painful. She looked at her hand in irritation to see several pink sparks around her fingers.   
'How wonderful' she thought darkly, 'they disabled my claws, what a great way to go; no weapons, no comfort...no food...and no energy to fight.' She searched her mouth, making sure they hadn't used some retracting spell on her fangs, and was discontented to find that they had.  
Out of the blue, her cell door unlocked and swung open like lightning and closed just as fast. In the dim light, Lumina could make out the heavily armored lieutenant, Mek.  
"Get out of here you dirty thief!" growled Lumina. If ONLY she could scratch that smug face of his off... Mek chuckled and looked at the princess with a glint in his eye.  
"Is that anyway to talk to your hero who saved you from that terrible royal life?" he replied sardonically. Lumina growled deeper, "Aww...the little Dragon hungry? Cold? Here...I'll take care of that!" Swift as a falcon, Mek dived on top of her and forced her down. Lumina's reaction was a kick to the chest, but her inhuman strength had been depleted and it was only enough to make the ninja sputter.  
"You better not do that again, my lady, or I'll make things even worse!" he snarled, and forcefully planted a kiss on Lumina's lips. She snapped with her teeth to no avail, and tried kicking again. This time, she managed to knock some of the wind out of him and she slipped out from underneath and to the back wall. She began to pull at the window edge, trying to get the stones loose, but she felt strong arms pull her back and plunge her into the wall, nearly knocking her out.   
He pinned her against the stone barrier, his hands around her wrists and one knee at her legs, trying to wedge them apart. He kissed her again, and Lumina bit his tongue sharply. He recoiled after crying out, and turned his head to spit out blood.  
"You creep! Get away from me, do you KNOW what the Dark Prince would do to you?" the weakened warrior screeched, but Mek forced her back again.  
"That doesn't matter. You're beautiful, strong, and I haven't been this close to a woman in months. I'm dying of starvation from this lack of passion!" Suddenly, Mek choked. Lumina blinked slightly, and her eyes widened respectively when she saw a small trickle of blood run down from his mouth. He swayed, and fell on his back, and Lumina saw a puddle of blood flow from underneath him.  
"Dying indeed..." Lumina instantly recognized that voice, that...cynical yet strong willed voice like the wind on a winter day.  
"Kemei!!" Lumina exclaimed in mirth, and slowly saw the young bounty hunter develop in front of her. Her long, shining black hair was put in its usual high ponytail, and her eyes matched the moon above them. Her standard outfit had not changed, a tight tank top and shorts, all jet black, and knee high boots; silver. She smiled so warmly that Lumina could feel the room light up with trust.  
"Are you alright your highness? Dirty filth...so happy Hawk isn't like that..." she muttered, and kicked Mek's lifeless body. The mention of Hawk, Kemei's boyfriend and a Hero of Mana, filled Lumina with relief.  
"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. How did you get here?" she asked quietly. Kemei shifted, and put her long, sharp glaive, blood still shining, on her back and strapped it.  
"I was in the Beast Kingdom, apparently there was a Manticore pack that just had to be annihilated...but as soon as I returned to the castle, they told me that several Navarre airships flew over while I was gone, flaring off green sparks. That's always a sign of a victory. Then, seconds later, a guard rushed in telling of the invasion of the Empire. It took me a few moments to piece everything together, and when I did, I asked for the fastest transportation to Pendan...and, well, here I am!" Kemei replied.  
"We need to get out of here, now. The guards are going to be more than likely alerted when Mek doesn't...."  
"Who's in there?!?" A man's voice sharply spoke, and a guard came rushing in. He looked at his lieutenant's body, then at the two women, "Prison break!!! The Princess is esca-ugh!" His words were cut off by a swish of Kemei's blade.   
"Run!! My ride is at the outskirts!" the bounty hunter yelled, and Lumina dashed out after her.  
The hallway was only a bit brighter than her cell, there were more torches at least, but the floor had several puddles and when the two warriors splashed into them, the water challenged the flames. There were no more guards down this hallway, but when they reached the staircase, three ninjas greeted them.  
"Stop right there! By the Dark Prince's orders, we must take Princess Lumina to the Dark Castle! All who interfere will be destroyed!" they spoke in chorus. Kemei raised her glaive in defiance.  
"Come and claim her you demons! You'll never take her to the Dark Lord!!" she roared, and the three raiders dashed at her. With a single jump, evade, and slash, two of them were gone. The third avoided her attacks and jumped behind them. Lumina barely heard the spell words, but she did FEEL the jet of icy water pour down on her and Kemei, and it felt like a thousand needles pricking into her skin and freezing her soul.  
"You...a...Water Jutsu.... so...you all converted to Nightblades..." Kemei sputtered, shivering. The warrior's only response was a challenging swipe with a dagger. Kemei silenced his motion by a swish of her blade, and turned to Lumina.  
"This isn't going to be easy at all...we can't possibly fight an entire fortress of Nightblades with just my glaive and you with no magic or weapons...Wait! I got an idea!" she exclaimed, put away her glaive and stood behind Lumina.  
"Kemei? What are you going to do?"   
"It's a Bounty Hunter technique called Terra Berserk, it causes you to draw up energy and run very, very fast...just close your eyes and hold on..." she whispered, and put her arms around Lumina's middle. Lumina did as she was told, and a couple moments later she felt a burning sensation in her legs that spread to her body like fire. Then, she felt a sudden thrust forwards, and the wind swept her hair back. She felt like a speeding arrow, shot out of a bow to spear the kill. She felt ups and downs, jolting turns and long drops. She managed to open her eyes a little bit, and all she saw was yellow energy, blurred, swirling around her and her companion. She saw that they were almost out of the city, and the ninjas couldn't do anything about it.   
Finally, she felt the thrusting stop, and it felt like her entire body and the earth itself jerked to a halt. Kemei stepped out from behind her, looking slightly tired, and walked forwards to a dark shadow perched on a rock. Lumina's eyes adjusted to the moonlight, and she recognized the shadow as an enormous, golden bird with huge talons used for either gripping their prey or latching onto the Beastmen who were their usual charge.  
"Hurry! They're coming now that's we're out of Terra Berserk!" she shouted, and pulled Lumina roughly up and onto the giant creature. Lumina didn't even protest to Kemei's sudden aggression, she knew it was necessary for the job. Lumina gained her composure back and listened carefully; she heard the distant footsteps of the raiders...would they get out in time?  
"Hold on tight Lady Lumina!" Kemei hissed in a whisper. She tapped the Roc gently on the beak, and it spread it's wings; at least 20 feet wide wingspan. It flapped hard and pushed itself off the rock and into the air. Just as it did, several ninja's came through the bushes.  
"NO!! GET THEM!! GET THE AIRSHIP!" one of them screamed, and several scrambled back into the jungle. The Roc was already high into the air by the time they had all left, and it began to fly northeast towards Forcena, gathering speed.  
"Don't worry!! Hawk sent me a message saying they're all there!! An-Oh no!" She suddenly exclaimed, looking back. Lumina turned around and saw something definite to be upset about; a series of small Navarre Mini-Ships were in hot pursuit.  
"They're too fast Kemei!!"  
"Hold on!"  
"Ahh!! Look out!! No!! We're going to fast!"  
"YEEK! TREES!!!!"  
"We're gonna CRAAAAAAASH!!"  
Kemei pulled tight on the Roc's reigns and barely missed the top of the trees, so closely that Lumina could hear the swoosh of their impending doom fly past them.  
And smack into the Raiders behind.  
With lighting like speed, something lurched out of the trees and snatched all of the Mini-Ships within its...seven mouths?  
"My gods!! It's a Forest Hydra! By the Goddess..." Kemei swore reverently. Lumina watched in horror as the multiple heads devoured the ships and their occupants quickly, then sank back into the groves of the forest.  
"That just goes to show you...you have to be careful these days with the Dark Prince back, even if you are a Navarre Thief..." muttered Lumina darkly, and turned back to the front. Turbulent winds began to consume them, which only meant that there was a storm brewing over Forcena.  
* * *  
Koren gazed across the room, examining who had arrived. He was surprised most made it; the sudden downpour on the city had left most travelers stranded to look for cover. Angela, dressed more comfortably than what Koren was used to, sat in a chair against the left wall, shaking and twirling her electric blue hair, a sure sign of an Arch Mage. Koren thought that she wouldn't be shaking so much if Victor was here, but the newly made Prince of Altena had to reinforce security around the Magic Kingdom itself, to avoid invasion.  
Loki stood with Duran near King Richard and Koren himself, however, neither one spoke, all waited in apprehension for Lumina and Kemei's arrival. Hawk was near a window, looking outside a window and into the ashy sky. Rain poured steadily over the Grasslands Kingdom, and splattered against the walls like drums of war, constantly beating and reminding all the occupants within the room of their current situation. At the opposite window, Queen Lise simple stared out into the trees, looking for some sign of the princess of bounty hunter, however, her cerulean eyes showed signs of worrying, probably for her kingdom.  
However, in the right corner sat two of the Heroes of Mana together; Kevin of the Beast Kingdom and Carlie of Wendel. All present decided that because of their demi-human backgrounds, the two felt most comfortable together and separate from the others. Perhaps that was why Angela, a tri-blood, also sat by herself. Soft murmurs came from the corner as the two half-bloods discussed deeply about the situation, Kevin's alto voice and Carlie's soprano voice contrasting to create a very subtle hum in the room.  
But that quickly changed as the doors crashed open and a Gold Knight ran through.  
"They have arrived! Kemei and Miss Lumina! They should be here any moment, our guards are escort-."  
"KOREN!!!" Lumina screeched as she charged over the Knight at breakneck speed. Koren nearly ran over Loki doing the same, and caught Lumina in the center of the room and kissed her passionately. Lumina began to cry gently and she hugged her love tightly, while he gently stroked her golden hair, murmuring words of comfort. Soon, everyone in the room joined in the hug, except for Hawk and Kemei, who stood off to the side discussing what had happened.  
"It's okay Lumina...it's okay...don't worry..." Koren mumbled gently, holding his princess tightly. Angela burst into tears and hugged the closest thing, which turned out to be Lise, and the young Queen squeaked in pain. King Richard stepped forth to hug his children tightly, and then turned to Lumina.  
"Thank the Goddess you're alright Lumina. Your parents were recovered and brought here, they're sleeping. It seems like that toxin the ninja's use is very powerful..." he sighed, and placed a hand on his daughter-in-law's shoulder, "But that's something we will talk about later. You must get rest, along with Kemei, after such a exploit like that..."  
"That's okay, your majesty, Bounty Hunters never need rest after jobs, only when our spiritual energy is gone." Kemei said in monotone. King Richard's mustache quirked slightly, it was still known that he did not approve of the ways of Bounty Hunters. Come to think of it, he disapproved of most fighting types besides the ones customary in Forcena.   
Lumina felt her eyelids getting heavy, she did need sleep...  
"Sir Koren, could you take her to the infirmary? They casted a Retract Spell and a Disable Spell on her teeth and claws." Kemei informed, sounding a little softer this time. Koren nodded eagerly, and picked up Lumina.  
"I don't need to be carried...Koren....mmnn..." she mumbled sleepily. Koren replied, but it was too soft for Lumina's ears to pick up in her lethargic state.  
And then she slept.  
  
  
  
A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! Chapter three may come sooner, may not. Sorry. 


	4. The Plan

Darkening Hopes  
Chapter 3  
A malevolent shadow, silhouetted by the moon, gave a rather exasperated sigh. A swish of a cape, a wave of a hand, and the purple orb rose up again. Another wave of the same hand, and a pearly mist swirled within the sphere. The young man heaved yet another sigh. How many of his troops went down to that blasted Bounty Hunter?!? Every soul was crucial to this part of his plans. And now Lumina had escaped...  
Archdemon glared at the orb, causing past events to emerge from the milky dust. Slowly, a scene formed, and the Dark Prince watched carefully. Two soldiers were dragging in a frail body into a stone cell. They laid it down; her golden hair gently flowed to the floor. Then, one caused a pink light to appear between two fingers and he slowly lifted it down to the young woman's hand. Five miniature bolts of bright rose lightning struck the victim's fingers, causing the hand to give a sharp jolt and settle, small sparks of the pink light still drifting around her fingers. He repeated it to the second hand, then stepped back and allowed his partner to open her mouth and place two fingers on her fangs. Small green shockwaves struck the teeth, causing them to retract to normal. Then, the two men left the cell.  
The Prince raised his eyebrows. That was a rather sharp idea. Even though Sleep Flower had weakened her mental and physical strength, her claws would be enough to rip through their armor. Archdemon lifted his hand and made an effortless gesture. Suddenly a distant sound, similar to crystal or glass breaking, went across his mind. If she was out of the Fortress, there was no need for the spells to still be in effect, so he disabled them. He waved his hand again, and the white swirl dissipated.   
All he had to do now was wait for the Heroes of Mana to make the slightest mistake...then he would attack...and bring HIS princess back.  
Soft, cynical laughter followed that thought, and shattered the uneasily still air around the Dark Castle.  
  
* * *  
Lumina shifted in her sleep. Demons of sleep had been plaguing her for a while now, but tonight was especially turbulent. Sweat poured down her forehead as the nightmare attacks continued. A demon slashed her against the head repeatedly...thwap...thwap...  
Thwap.  
Lumina's eyes flew open to find a large, blue eye staring right into hers.  
"AHHHHH!"  
"AAHHHHHHHH!!!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
"AAAAHHH-mmphhph!!"   
"Carlie?"  
Lumina let a muffled half-elf go. The little girl, who was in truth a great warrior and a Hero of Mana, crawled back a little bit, still holding the cloth she had been using to soak up the sweat on Lumina's brow. She was in simple clothing, no more than a nightdress, and her eyes were sympathetic.  
"Carlie sorry! Didn't mean to wake schleeping Lady...Carlie go now, if Miss Lumina wants..." Carlie squeaked and started off the bed. Lumina sighed, and then smiled.  
"No, you can stay Carlie, you just scared me that's all..." Lumina cooed, and the half-elf giggled and crawled up to sit on the Princess's stomach. Lumina smiled again.  
"What are you doing up so late Carlie?" she questioned. The little girl fiddled with the sheets.  
"Big attack. Not here, don't worry, at big mountain castle. High on mountain. Everyone woke up, meanie Duran-head shook me awake. Carlie kicked him, he didn't even say ow...But whole castle awake, they stay away from here. Try to make you sleep more, that's what Princey Koren told me! He also tell Carlie that Miss Lady Queen Lise go back home. He say they need her, then he left to go talk to his daddy. Then, Carlie heard cry from here, saw you shaking and all sweaty, and Carlie decided to help! You don't think they'll be mad at Carlie for waking you up, do you?" She asked, her eyes wide. Lumina paused to take in everything; Rolante had been attacked, the castle was in an uproar, Queen Lise had left, and now she had a four-foot Halfling on her stomach worried about getting spanked.  
She laughed.  
"No Carlie, you actually did me a favor. I was having a nightmare..."  
"OOH! Heathie says nightmares are bad..."  
"...So thanks, really. Is everyone okay? I mean...the people in Rolan-I mean the Big Mountain Castle?" Lumina rephrased so Carlie would understand. She nodded.  
"Only three warrior ladies get hurt, but not killed. But Queen Lady Lise was so mad; she was kicking over those big metal people and screaming at the moving metal people to get her armor and spear. Then she leave, blue haired witch lady tried to stop her but she already gone." Carlie concluded, then became fascinated by a cricket that had jumped on the windowsill. Lumina blinked and tried to make sense of it.  
'Metal people? Moving metal-oh, of course, the guards and standing armor...' she thought, and looked back at Carlie, who pouted as she watched the cricket hop away to play it's fiddle.  
"Okay Carlie...I understand...thank you for telling me that." She cooed, and Carlie giggled and brushed her overly curly blonde hair behind one ear.  
"You welcome! Carlie let you sleep now, you needs rest." Carlie replied, and hugged Lumina quickly before scampering out of the room and closing the door gently. Lumina lay back down and as soon as she put her head on her pillow, she was in the arms of Hypnos.  
* * *  
An uneasy morning came.  
The five Heroes of Mana and their relatives and friends sat around the council table in the middle of the Forcenan throne room. It was only in the gravest of circumstances that the table was brought out, and the last time it had been used was when Kuk had killed Koren's mother, Amia. Now, silence drifted itself over the warriors until King Richard stood up. He took a deep breath, and relayed his thoughts on his fellow mavericks.   
"We all understand what has happened. We all know what is going on...The Dark Prince has returned to Fa'Diel, and once again threatens the peace of the world. There is no Sword of Mana to claim, there is no Tree of Mana to conquer. Only the world to triumph over, only us to destroy to make that complete. We know his goal, to capture Lumina for whatever reasons..."  
Drakonis shifted.  
"...and we cannot let that happen. Lumina is family, a friend, and a very close person to all of us. But the most obvious reason that the Dark Lord wishes to capture her is that she is a Dragon. And a very powerful one at that. There is no way of telling what he may use her for, but we can all imagine it could never be for the good of our world. Therefore, we must spread across the land, seek out information about this new threat, then attack. He has not yet revealed himself, but due time, he will. It is not like him to stay in hiding forever..."  
"So now, my friends, we must decide what to do with our current situation. Lumina cannot return to the Dragon Palace, nor can she stay here. Therefore, it is with a sad and heavy heart, that I say that Lumina must be hidden for as long as we can manage. I ask you now to place your opinions for a locale and whom will go with her." The great King concluded, and sat back down. Silence fell over the table, and Duran stood up.  
"Of course her highness cannot stay here! We saw what happened at the Dragon Palace, there is no way our warriors could do any better against the forces of the Underworld. I suggest that we take Princess Lumina to Mintos. Under the cover of night and protection of the Beast Kingdom she will be safe." The Paladin explained, and sat down. Kevin stood.  
"Lady Lumina cannot stay with Beast Kingdom. Night be better for Underworld, they find her more easily, they get stronger, they beat our fighters. Mintos small village, not able to hold against army. They fall quickly, and then forest will be invaded. Me suggest Princess Lumina stay in Altena. Cold weather, help keep their armies back." Kevin suggested and sat down. Angela heaved an irritated sigh and stood in defiance to Kevin's proposal.  
"That isn't possible Kevin. Our forces are very weak now that Mana is gone and our magic has dissipated. We would not stand for a minute against them. Plus, the sub-zero temperatures would be too much for the party with her. We as a country would not be able to support her, my apologies, I have no suggestion..." she ended with a tone of sorrow in her voice, and seated herself. There was no movement in the room for quite some time. Then, Koren stood.  
"...We can't stay here...because we're too weak, same with Altena...the Moonlight Forest would provide the Underworld with more strength...so we must think of a place where the Underworld cannot go...a sacred place..."  
"OOOOH! OOOOH! Pick Carlie! Carlie know where!" Carlie screamed suddenly, making everyone jump and glare at her. She stood on her chair and faced the crowd.  
"Heathie once told Carlie that um...um...there's a plaaaace...called...The Ancient Ruins of Light...which...um, The Goddess herself was said to walk on and um, she can go there since it's all sacred and pretty and stuff..." She squealed, and everyone muffled their moans and thought. The Ancient Ruins of Light?!?  
"Oh DUH!!" Angela exclaimed, smacking her forehead, "Of course! The Underworld COULDN'T go there! It's too enriched with the power of Wisp! If that power still exists...I heard Jose tell me once that there was some sort of barrier around there that could block off anything impure!"   
"Then how did Lightgazer get in?" questioned Loki. Angela pondered for a moment.  
"...It was already inside, it was within the Stone of Light, remember? But anything else evil would be repelled, right?" she replied, and everyone nodded.  
"Then it is decided, Lumina will be taken to the Ancient Ruins of Light. But, who will go with her?" Richard boomed out, and for the first time, a melee of voices rang across the room. It took at least five minutes for the arguing to stop, and silence strung its harp once more. Everyone looked at one another, until Lumina stood.  
"...I want to decide...I've been thinking through this whole meeting-."  
"-Which means you weren't paying attention at all..." mumbled Drakonis. Lumina gave her father a look and continued.  
"And I thought everything through. Hawk, I want you to return to Navarre...don't complain," Lumina interrupted Hawk's beginning statement, "You need to gather information about the Dark Prince from the Fortress. And who knows that place better than you do? Right? So do it." Hawk let his complaints go and nodded.  
"Loki, you are head of the Gold Knights. Period. You always have been...except for that twelve years but that doesn't matter right now. And as a Gold Knight, what is your purpose?" she asked, and Loki blinked in confusion.  
"...Why, to preserve the peace as mercenaries and be sent about the world to protect nations in need..." he answered, and Lumina nodded firmly.  
"Well, Rolante needs you. It is most likely that they will attack them the most now that the Empire has been felled. I want you to gather your best knights and go to Rolante tomorrow at daybreak. Get there as soon as you can and assist the Amazonesses, okay?" Loki nodded and Duran looked at Lumina in puzzlement. She smiled sadly.  
"I'm sorry Duran, you will not be going with your father. Instead, I want you to come with Koren, Carlie, Angela, Kevin, and me to the Ruins of Light. I need all the Mana Heroes possible to protect me just in case the barrier is down." Lumina spoke in remorse, and Duran nodded. Loki gripped his son's shoulder in reassurance, and Duran squeezed his hand. Richard stood once more.  
"Are you certain? Very well, the parties have been decided. You must travel on foot to the Ruins of Light, as air travel will be more easily intercepted. Everyone, we are on the very brink of a cliff, a cliff known as world destruction. You know your assignments, Drakonis, Vealena, and I-."  
"What about me?!?"  
Everyone turned around quickly to find Nysoro flying in and watched him settle on the table. He barely had time to fold his wings before Lumina grabbed him and hugged him tightly.  
"...Hrm...I guess that means...he's going with you..." Richard trailed, and Lumina nodded. Then the two Dragon's muttered inaudibly about Lumina's lack of communication with friends and Nysoro's lack of comprehension. The King cleared his throat and began once more.  
"Fine, then Drakonis, Vealena, and I will stay here and await your return with information. We must succeed, everyone. The very fate of the world, is in your hands once more..."  
"Failure is not an option." 


	5. An Unpredictable Return

Darkening Hopes  
Chapter 4  
Loki sighed, and settled down into his chair. The King's words echoed in his head along with the gentle humming of the airship. It was an old model, ran on steam, and Altena had barely let them borrow it. So now he sat in the chamber room, drumming his fingers on his chair arm.  
'Failure is not an option...' those words echoed back and forth across his brain. Do not fail. Do not die, remember your assignment. Only after Loki left Forcena did he realize how hard his assignment would be; he had to protect Rolante from the Guild...unless something else came up. But now he was in the service of Queen Lise, and only she could dismiss him unless he was recalled by urgent request by King Richard.  
He had left before Duran had woken that morning, and now he regretted it greatly. The only thing he left for his son was a note and a dirk. He had written in the note how Stella would be taking care of Wendy in her house in Maia, since Forcena was now in the times of war.   
War.  
Could they really call it that now?   
Loki agreed to his own question. There had been attacks, small retaliating attacks...but all had a very large purpose in them, therefore it must be considered a war. So...another war. The last Mana War, which was between the Dragon Emperor-no, between Kuk and the six heroes of Mana plus Princess Lumina, had been devastating. It didn't help that the other two evils of the world had been unleashed as well. The Dragon Emperor had supposedly defeated them both...so how was it that the Dark Prince survived? The Emperor was very powerful at that time; Loki remembered clearly. After all, being a Dark Dragoon for twelve years was more than enough to realize the powers of the Dragon he served. But then, he wondered, why was it he still didn't understand Lumina's power?   
Koren had told him about the strange spell she used against Heath when they had invaded the Beast Kingdom, and he saw it for himself when he was in the Clock of Doom, already deceased with Koren and Empress Vealena. The Empress had opened a View Orb to allow them to watch the dramatic battle. He hated it there, and he never wanted to go to that place again. A giant sundial with no sun exposed how much time the world had left before destruction. However, the system was so ancient that it was impossible for him or his prince to decipher. It seemed Vealena could read it, but she would not reveal its secrets, nor give hints with her facial expression.   
'Maybe she doesn't want us to know...' Loki pondered, 'Maybe she's scared like the rest of us. It doesn't matter what she says, it's like everyone knows it's almost time...' The Knight of Gold shuddered. That was a morbid thought, a little bit too morbid for his liking. He hated dreading about the future, it wasn't like him. He only wanted to dwell on present problems. Right...focus on the mission...  
  
"Sir? Sir!"   
"Mm...huh? What?"   
Loki blinked hard and stared at the Knight in front of him. His face was urgent, with a slight hint of panic.  
"Sir Loki, the others have spotted something following us at a top speed. They are approaching quickly sir..." he explained, saluting his General. Loki blinked harder.  
"A threat?"  
"We cannot clarify that at this time sir. Lieutenant Hykor asked me to bring you on deck." He concluded, and settled into a waiting position, his hands flat against his armor. Loki cursed at himself for falling asleep, but nodded.  
"Thank you, I'll take a look above." He commented, and the Knight saluted again and led Loki up the stairs and onto the deck. With the first step, Loki felt like he was inside of a whirlwind, the clouds flew by them at a fast pace, surprising with the speed of the airship. He steadied himself and followed the Knight to the center of the bridge. An older Knight, at least five years Loki's senior, stood waiting.  
"Sir Loki, we still cannot identify the object, but it is pursuing at its top speed, and will be upon us in approximately two minutes." Hykor reported stoutly, his voice as rugged and tough as he looked. Loki nodded.  
"Then we will wait to see what it is Hykor, it couldn't be Navarre, their airships go even slower than this old one. Be it friend or foe, I'm sure we can defend it. Return to your post, I'll wait here alone."  
"But sir-!"  
"That was an order Hykor, you too..." he spoke carefully to the younger Gold Knight who had lead him up, "get everyone off deck. Trust me on this." Hykor sighed, saluted Loki, and turned around. He clapped three times and shouted a code word meaning "Clear!" All the Knights present quickly snapped to attention, saluted stiffly, and went below deck. Hykor and the younger Knight followed, and Loki turned around and faced the clouds. Indeed...there was a faint black shadow approaching but it looked like little more than a small blob in the mass of clouds. He squinted and looked more closely. Over the sound of the rushing wind he could barely make out the gentle swish of wings. Then suddenly, the objects became clearer, startling the General.  
Rocs!  
Beastmen!  
Loki took a few steps back to allow the great warriors and their birds to land on the deck with a loud thud and a violent shudder. There were three of them, hulking, muscle bound demi-humans with hair all along their arms and faces. Even with their mouths closed, Loki could see the gleaming fangs protruding from their mouths. The supposed leader took a few steps forward and faced the Gold Knight.  
"Greetings, Loki of Forcena. I am Sergeant Utiok of the Beast Kingdom...of course...you might have already guessed," he said, smirking. Loki couldn't help but to smile, "We have come in peace to bring urgent news that you must hear of. Will you listen?" Loki was surprised by how formal the Beastmen were acting, but then he remembered that the Beast Kingdom had never really been on the best of terms with Humans. Loki nodded, smiling, and Utiok relaxed slightly. He took a deep breath and let it out, and Loki knew that this was going to be difficult for him.  
"I'm sure you heard of the Deathjester, who played a major role in trying to achieve the plans of the Masked Mage during the Dark Times," Loki nodded, "We have received reports from Mintos of strange murders and odd happenings within the town. Many of the witnesses reported seeing a dark shadow, neither 'alive nor dead' as they said, creeping about the scenes of the crimes. The witnesses also had experienced a cold sensation, something indescribable to them, but we Beastmen know the feeling. It was the feeling that occurred within us when we were around the Deathjester..." Utiok trailed off, and Loki's mouth went slightly agape.  
"You don't mean...?!?" he started, but Utiok nodded grimly.  
"The Deathjester has returned, this time as his true form. We cannot classify the correct species yet, but we do know that he is even more dangerous than before and highly aggressive. We saw your airship while flying towards Maia and decided to follow. It is best you know, Sir, we heard of the plans that Princess Lumina set out from Prince Kevin, don't worry, no one else but high officials know." Utiok comforted Loki, who nearly jumped out of his skin knowing that someone else knew of Lumina's plans.  
But did anyone else know?  
"Will you inform Forcena and the other countries?" Loki questioned.  
"Yes, don't worry, we will fly back to Maia, Byzel, and the Forcena area. Wendel, Elrand, and Altena also know. We are staying away from the Sultan, Deen, and Navarre areas for...er...obvious reasons." He shrugged. Loki sighed heavily.  
"Well, thank you Sergeant Utiok, we appreciate the information. Good luck!" he called, and Utiok nodded and smiled in thanks. He signaled to his company, and the Rocs soared up and grasped their waiting hands. Then, with an exaggerated flap of their wings, the Rocs soared into the air and fell behind the airship quickly taking the Beastmen with them.  
Loki's mind raced. The Deathjester was back, the Death Eater Man. Someone who devoured souls...was it possible that it was the Dark Kingdom that had brought him back? The Gold Knight paced the deck figuring out the possibilities; it was possible that the Dark Kingdom could have reached the ambling Deathjester, who could have surrendered voluntarily to Archdemon since he no longer had a master. But then again, he also could have been captured; tortured, and created back into his real self to create the "dark shadow" people had seen. Only a dark shadow...neither dead nor alive. Loki stopped pacing as a single, disturbing thought penetrated his head.  
What IS the Deathjester?  
  
  
  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUUUNNNN!!! So what IS the Deathjester? I have decided, but you guys can guess too! Follow the clues...try to think about mysterious creatures...and if anyone guesses it I'll uh...give you a cookie! Woo! 


	6. The Dreading Confirmation

Darkening Hopes  
Chapter 5  
  
The soft wind gently flowed across the grasslands like a river, rippling the tall   
grass like water before they stilled as the breeze moved on. Hawk sighed happily. He   
never saw this kind of beauty or serenity in Navarre, unless someone found beauty in the   
blowing, stinging sands sometimes tainted with blood. But hey, that was his home; it   
might be a godsforsaken desert but it's HIS godsforsaken desert.  
He found himself WANTING to go back actually, he hated the humidity that   
covered the Grasslands Kingdom like a heavy blanket. Obviously, Kemei did not mind,   
since Bounty Hunters could adapt to their surroundings like they were a native, it was   
part of their magic. Hawk was always reluctant to leave Kemei, and Kemei always tried   
to spend her time with Hawk to the fullest.  
'It's not easy for either of us...she's a Bounty Hunter, I'm a thief...Nightblade   
rather...but we love each other, more than anything, and that's what matters.' Hawk   
concluded, smiling internally. Then, his thoughts took a bit more morbid turn.  
'But what if something happens to her while I'm away? We have to be more   
careful with the Dark Prince on the loose again. No...Hawk...she's a bounty hunter, she   
can take care of herself. If she made it through the Mana War then why should I worry   
about her safety now? That's right...don't worry...' the young warrior pondered, and sat   
down to think some more.  
He remembered the first time he had gotten word of the Dark Prince...it was only   
minutes before the death of Eagle. He had seen Bigieu, who had gone by Isabelle then,   
with Jagan discussing a report to Archdemon. Then, he and Eagle interfered, Bigieu   
controlled Eagle, Hawk nearly killed Eagle, but then Bigieu finished him off. That's   
when he was captured by the other ninjas, and that's when he realized that they were all   
under Bigieu's control.   
Not long after, his partner in crime, Nikita, saved him from certain execution by   
breaking him out of the Navarre dungeons. However, before his rescue, he had very little   
time to learn that Jessica had been put under a curse by Bigieu, and that she would be   
killed instantly if Hawk ever told her the truth of Eagle's death. And...that's where it all   
started; his part of the Mana War, which broke the entire world apart. What had once   
been a peaceful world, now changed into a land of uncertainty and strife. Now, when the   
world had barely recovered from it's sickness of Kuk's power, it was being torn apart   
again. Hawk wondered if the countries would keep their alliances throughout this, what   
if the Dark Kingdom seized a city? Controlled it? Then what? They would lose allies   
fast...  
Hawk sighed exasperatedly; this could be it. This could be the end of the world.   
If they failed...what would happen? Would the world be destroyed? And what of   
Lumina?!? What did Archdemon want her for anyway...?   
'So many questions...and they're all practically the same! Damnit Hawk, get   
yourself together, this isn't like you! Don't give up, the world can't end like this. You   
got so many things ahead of you!' He thought aggressively, fighting back his depressing   
mood. Suddenly, a small rustle in the bushes ahead startled him, and he drew out his   
knives. Slowly, a baby Rabite hopped out of the bushes and looked at Hawk in   
wonderment.  
"You little..." Hawk growled, and raised his knives. Stupid thing! It nearly   
scared him to death. His arm tensed as he readied himself for the killing blow...  
And it shivered, rolled into a ball, defenseless and scared.  
Hawk blinked. What was WITH him? Slaughtering hapless Rabites just because   
they caught him off guard? What was he, a monster? The Nightblade sheathed his   
knives and knelt to the small creature.  
"...Sorry little guy...I don't know what came over me. It's okay, I won't hurt   
you." He reassured, making his voice soft. The Rabite peaked an eye out from under an   
ear, slowly uncurled itself and chirped. Hawk smiled, and gently lifted his hands down to   
the infant monster. The Rabite snuggled in; it was so small that Hawk was able to hold it   
with only his hands and barely any strength. He slowly stood up and sat back down on   
his rock and stroked the Rabite's fur.  
"You're not scared are you? Even when I tried to kill you, but I apologized and   
you forgave me? What thoughtless creatures you Rabites are, you...stupid...adorable   
little thing..." he murmured, and scratched behind its ears. The baby beast purred and   
snuggled into Hawk for warmth and affection. Hawk smiled.  
"Nope, you're not scared at all, maybe because you have no idea what's going on,   
huh?" he questioned the tiny animal, then shook his head, "Oh, what am I doing...? You   
don't understand a word I'm saying do you? But you're not scared, even of a big 'ol   
Nightblade like me..." Hawk froze.  
The Rabite wasn't afraid of something as dark as him.  
So why should he be afraid of something that was possible to defeat?!?  
"...Little guy, I think you just gave me a boost of esteem!" Hawk laughed, and   
the Rabite looked up in confusion, "Odd how people learn lessons from the simplest of   
things. I can do this! I must follow Princess Lumina's orders and fight back instead of   
sitting here in the Grasslands on a rock and muttering about how hard it might be. I gotta   
try! I will try! Aww...c'mere you little..." Hawk squeezed the infant tightly, making it   
give a muffled chirp. The thief let go and stood up, setting the animal back down.  
"Then I better go, I got work to do..." Hawk concluded, and turned around.  
WHAM!  
And he fell right back, startling the Rabite infant and causing it to dash back into   
the bushes. A tall man dressed red and white armor looked down at the unconscious   
Hawk.  
"Spoke too soon there, eh Hawk?" he taunted, and grabbed his charge, "Don't   
worry, I'll take you somewhere where you won't have to settle for Rabites for   
companions!" he laughed, and carried Hawk onto his transporter. While his back was   
turned, the small Rabite leaped out of the bushes, glared at the ninja, and then looked at   
the man who was so kind to it. The Rabite blinked, and then with all his might he   
jumped into the transporter silently and hid underneath Hawk's cape. The ninja climbed   
into the driver's seat, started the ignition with an odd shaped, glowing stone, and flew off   
at a moderate speed, leaving the river wind and Grasslands behind.  
* * *  
"Can we take a break? Please?"  
  
"It's your fault you hardly worked out over this past year Princess Angela!"  
"Duran...how many times...do I have to tell you...to NOT call me Princess?!?   
We're friends!"   
Angela pouted at Duran, crossing her arms after slamming her staff down on the   
ground. The Paladin glared slightly.  
"Okay, first you want me to treat you like royalty, and now you're..."  
"That was a LONG TIME AGO DURAN!" Angela screamed, and the two   
continued flying insults at each other.   
Carlie sighed and tugged at Kevin's pant leg, pointing to a shady tree. The   
warrior nodded and trotted over with his little friend. Koren and Lumina were sitting on   
a boulder above them all, watching the scene in amusement.  
"I think they're getting better at this..." Koren laughed, shaking his head. His   
sword, slightly stained with blood, lay on the ground to his side. Lumina smiled but   
didn't comment, she was too tired, both mentally and physically. They had been   
traveling for days from Forcena to Maia, then taking a ship from Maia to Jad. From   
there, they headed through the Rabite Forest when Carlie suddenly came up with the idea   
that they should head to Wendel and spend the night. Angela had started to protest but   
Koren said that it was probably a good idea, maybe Heath or the Priest of Light could   
help them. After all, he had given the Heroes of Mana advice during the Mana War.  
It wasn't too hard to get through the Cave of Waterfalls, however, several   
monsters still lurked within the caves, and this caused some delay. Now it was nearing   
sunset, but the Paladin and Arch Mage chose THIS time, when they were only about half   
a mile from the Holy City, to strike up an argument.  
Lumina was sick of the way the two were acting, it was like they didn't learn   
anything while they were on the quest for the Mana Sword! Didn't teamwork come   
BEFORE petty squabbles?  
"...Uh oh, something's wrong..." Koren mused, and sat a little closer to Lumina,   
"What's up? Don't try hiding it, I know that you're upset when your eyes lose a little   
shimmer." Lumina turned her head and looked at her husband. If it weren't for him, she   
would probably give up on this whole thing.  
"I'm just tired, we need to get to Wendel before dark..." she murmured, and set   
her head down on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly.  
"I know, it's been a long day. I'll try and break up the fight..." he replied, and   
stood up. He jumped off the boulder and walked over to the bickering pair.  
"STUPID!! STUPID!!!! Like I EVER thought you would understand!!"  
"Look ANGIE, you're one of the oldest people here, so start acting like it!!!"  
"HEY!!!!!!" shouted Koren at the top of his lungs, causing Duran and Angela to   
jump back at least a foot, "Can we keep moving? Wendel isn't too far off, and we're   
TIRED guys! Could you guys save it for tomorrow or something?" Duran and Angela   
bowed their heads slightly. Apparently, the last of their strength was nearly gone too.  
"...Right. You heard him! Carlie! Kevin! Let's go! Coming Princess?" Duran   
questioned innocently, looking up towards Lumina. However, the young Dragon was   
apparently pre-occupied, her back turned to the party and looking down into the water   
behind her.  
She couldn't explain what was happening, the Knight's words were becoming a   
trifling mumble in the distance compared to the new voice that covered her mind in a fog.  
-Jump...jump! Fall...fall! The water's hands will catch you...gently   
now...jump...- It called to her, warm and soothing, belonging to no sex but as if the   
genderless wind echoed itself into her. Lumina felt her body relax dramatically, and she   
couldn't feel anything. Her emerald eyes lost all life as she continued to look below her.   
The soft waters were calling to her...grasping for her...and while Lumina's sense was   
screaming at her to get a grip on reality, the rest of her had fallen victim to the hypnotic   
voice and believed that she could fall and land in the water like a pillow. Only her sense   
caught notice of the sharp, jagged rocks below the seemingly docile surface, and tried to   
pull her back. Pulling, pulling...  
"LUMINA!!"  
Lumina's eyes gained back life, and she looked down in horror to find that she   
was on the very edge of the cliff, one foot beginning to step off. Koren's hand grasped   
her arm tightly and pulled her back safely on the boulder again.  
"Lumina! What's wrong? What happened?!?" the Prince questioned rapidly.   
Lumina blinked hard and looked at Koren in puzzlement.  
"...What?"  
"Why did you almost jump off a fifty foot cliff?!? Is something wrong?" panic   
streaked his face, his eyes showing deep concern. Lumina turned back to the cliff's edge   
and blinked again in confusion.  
"...I don't know..." she replied numbly. Should she tell Koren about the voice?   
No...that would be stupid, "...Let's go." She turned around sharply, maneuvered around   
her friends and started down the path leading to Wendel once more. Koren stared after   
her, sighed, and followed with the others trailing behind him.  
A man in a black robe glared after the party with red eyes full of hate before   
descending back into the shadows from where he came.  
* * *  
"Well, what do you know?"  
"Heathie!!"  
Carlie giggled and ran into Heath's open arms. The young priest laughed and   
hugged the half-elf. The others approached one at a time, each receiving a hug from their   
friend.  
"This is certainly a surprise!" Heath laughed again, and pushed some of his silver   
hair behind an ear, "You all must be tired, was it a long trip? What exactly are you doing   
here?" Koren smiled.  
"It's a long story Heath. And we're all a little bit too tired to discuss it with you   
right now. Is there any place we can bathe and re-dress before a small conference with   
you and His Excellency?" he asked politely, and Heath nodded.  
"Yeah, of course. Ladies bath is to the east of the Temple, Mens to the west.   
Take your time!" he smiled. Everyone thanked the priest and Carlie kissed his cheek.   
Then, the weary travelers headed to their baths in a hurry. Heath grinned after all of   
them, and went back inside to tell the Priest of Light that his granddaughter and friends   
had arrived.  
  
  
Carlie giggled and threw some more warm water into the air. She had to keep   
readjusting her towel to continue playing, but she considered the hassle worth it. Angela   
smiled at her friend and turned to Lumina. The Dragon Princess was gently playing with   
the water in a corner, her hair put up in a bun just like Angela's. The Ice Princess smiled   
and waded over to her friend.  
"Hey, looks like you need someone to talk to!" the Arch Mage exclaimed and sat   
down next to Lumina. Lumina looked up and smiled.  
"Not really, but thanks anyway. I was just in deep thought..." she explained, and   
sat back against the bath wall. Angela shifted and looked off towards the sounds of   
delight from Carlie.  
"...She sure sounds like she's having fun!" Angela giggled. Lumina squinted   
through the fog to see Carlie's dancing silhouette.  
"...Wish I could do that." Lumina mumbled and brought her knees to her chest.   
Angela sighed, there was absolutely no way to break Lumina's attitude.   
Except...maybe...  
Angela got out of the bath and walked behind Lumina and sat down. Lumina   
turned her head around and gave Angela a puzzled look.  
"Nuh uh, turn back," Angela said, and Lumina turned. Angela untied Lumina's   
bun and let her golden hair flow down onto the walkway. The Arch Mage smoothed it   
out and began to stroke her fingers through it, "I've always wanted hair like this. I've   
envied you and Lise and Carlie for so long...Koren too. I just like blonds..." she   
murmured. Lumina giggled slightly.  
"Is that why you like Victor so much?" she asked, and Angela nodded.  
"He's so sweet. I'm glad that I married him. You and Koren are so happy too..."   
she replied, "He was such a cool guy when we were in magic school. He was always   
getting into trouble and making Jose angry on purpose. All three of us would always be   
in detention." Lumina laughed out loud, and Carlie's gleeful squeals faltered.  
"...Angela...why...how did you and Koren become so angry with each other?"   
The Dragon princess asked, and Angela shifted uncomfortably.  
"It was really my fault, I guess...I kinda exploded at him when I saw him do   
magic. I didn't even let him defend himself. I was jealous, he wasn't even mean. It was   
I, and when I stopped talking to him he got mad. I think Kuk took that opportunity to   
insert the real evil in him." She elaborated. Lumina hummed in recognition and watched   
Carlie's shadow come slowly towards them until she appeared through the steam.  
"What you two doing?" she questioned, and splashed down next to Lumina.  
"Just talking Carlie." Lumina replied and allowed Angela to put her hair back in   
its bun and sit on the other side of Carlie.  
"Big girl stuff? Stuff Carlie can't hear 'bout?" the Half-elf asked again, and   
Angela smiled.  
"Oh, not really. Just about getting married and stuff..." she trailed off, and   
started to fiddle with Carlie's hair too.  
"Ooh! Carlie has a question!" the Half-blood suddenly screamed, making the   
other two jump back slightly, "Carlie always wondered, but Carlie never know. You two   
smart, you tell me, where do babies come from?"  
A long, disturbing pause echoed through the bath.  
"...Shall we?" Lumina sighed, looking at Angela with an amused look.  
"Indeed we shall. Carlie, it's time you learned about the birds and the   
bees...uncensored..." Angela answered, a mischievous grin developing on her face.   
Both royal ladies laughed evilly and a few moments later Carlie joined in, not exactly   
knowing what they were laughing about...but just for the sake of fitting in.  
* * *  
Koren sat down in the cushioned chair around the dining table inside of the   
Temple of Light. Lumina calmly sat down next to him, her hair still slightly damp and   
smelling of lilac. The aroma sent Koren into a slight masculine frenzy, suddenly he   
wanted nothing more than just to hold Lumina's slender body tightly and whisper in her   
ear how much he loved her. He snapped out of his daydream as Heath and the Priest of   
Light stepped into the room and sat down as well, both at the head of the table.  
The old priest had aged considerably since the last time any of the warriors had   
seen him. That's probably why Heath was getting taught at a much faster rate, the priest   
probably didn't have many more years left.   
"...The citizens of Wendel always have open arms and hearts to the Children of   
Mana. We are very pleased with your visit," the Priest of Light feebly spoke. The   
"children" nodded in reply, and out of respect waited until Heath brought up the situation.  
"...So the world is threatened again, this time by what is considered an even   
greater force. We have evidence...the statues are crying tears of blood again...very   
frightening to some of the children in the palace. While we are a neutral city and give   
help to people in need during these times, we cannot offer any help. We are as lost as   
you are." The young priest finished, looking quite helpless. The heroes' hopes   
plummeted as if the Goddess had been holding them high like a heavy rock and suddenly   
released.   
"...There's nothing you can do?" Angela asked innocently. Both priests shook   
their heads, but suddenly Heath looked thoughtful.  
"Well, we can help you with one small thing. Have you heard about the odd   
happenings in Mintos?" the party shook their heads, "They say a dark shadow creeps   
about like a walking disease, killing anything not wary enough to avoid it. There have   
been several reports sent out to us by the Beast Kingdom, each one speaking the same   
fear. Unfortunately, the fear has been confirmed by uses of the Moon's Mirror..." Koren   
and Angela blinked.  
"The Moon's Mirror? You mean Mother actually used that old thing?" the Arch   
Mage asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes, Princess, she did. And it has only confirmed that our suspicious are   
true...The Deathjester has returned." Heath spoke, his voice dropping a sizable amount of   
volume.  
The room was silent.  
Everyone slowly gained back composure, Heath taking an extra amount of time.   
Everyone present knew that he knew the most about the mysterious Jester, also known as   
the Death Eater Man. And everyone also knew that Heath would be in serious trouble if   
the Deathjester decided to come for him.  
"...But he is different this time..." spoke the eldest of the two holy men, "A dark   
shadow...eating souls...you know of what I speak of..." he whispered, but everyone   
present caught every word, and knew what he meant.  
"You certainly cannot mean...that's impossible, there hasn't been one for   
centuries...you have to be mistaken..." Koren muttered darkly, but Heath shook his head   
unhappily. That's when the party fell completely still, and waited for the words to fall   
with bated breath.  
"I'm afraid not. The Deathjester has returned as a Shadow Wraith."  
  
  
* * *  
Lumina tip-toed into the ladies' bathing house. She couldn't sleep; Heath's words   
echoed through her mind, bouncing off the walls of her brain and hitting her conscious   
over and over again: Shadow Wraith...Shadow Wraith... And she needed to calm herself   
with the lilac soap again. She would have confided into Koren, but the occupants of the   
Temple of Light were not allowed to share rooms with a person of the opposite sex.   
Apparently, they didn't want the purity of the Temple to be ruined by any nocturnal   
activities.  
She undressed, wrapped the towel about her slim figure, and slipped into the   
cauldron of near-boiling water. She had barely begun to lose track of thought when she   
heard soft, yet heavy footsteps enter the bathing house. She turned swiftly, she was   
learning to become more alert these days, and relaxed to find Koren standing at the   
entrance. But her mind switched from relief to slight annoyance in a heartbeat.  
"You're not allowed in here, this is the LADIES' bathing house!" She mocked,   
using a tone a giggly schoolgirl would use. Both knew not to take the comment   
seriously.  
"I just...well, heard you leave. Thought you'd come down here, everyone needs   
to relax now." He replied, smiling. Lumina smirked and shifted her position slightly,   
adjusting her hips in such a subtle way, but Koren knew her body language well, and   
mirrored her mocking grin. He undressed and slipped into the water with her, gently   
bringing her into his arms.   
She sighed happily and snuggled into his warm chest, forgetting about her towel   
and letting it slide down. Koren tightened his hold and kissed her nose lightly, making   
his way down until he reached her lips. They remained in that position for quite some   
time, the only change being when Koren eventually slipped his tongue in as well, but for   
the most part the couple did not stir for near a quarter of an hour. They had just started to   
get a little more comfortable when suddenly, and very abruptly, a high-pitched voice   
streamed through the steamy air.  
"Whatchoo doing down here?"   
Koren and Lumina jumped so harshly that the disturbed water lapped up and over   
the brim of the bath. Carlie stood back from the rim in her nightgown, holding a teddy   
bear, and looking at the couple with mussed hair but alert eyes. The two squirmed about   
quickly, trying to hide themselves from the sixteen-year-old.  
"Carlie! Carlie, go back to sleep!" Koren hissed in a hushed voice. Carlie   
blinked.  
"Can't. Scared. So whatchoo doing? Are you two having 'fun' or what?" the   
half-blood giggled, and both Prince and Princess blushed profusely.  
"It's nothing Carlie, you don't understand yet." Koren replied, but Carlie just   
giggled again.  
"Yes I do. Lady Lu-Lu-"  
"Lu-Lu?!?"  
"...And Angela told me all about 'having fun' and adult stuff that you do when   
you're married. So are you two making babies and can I watch?"   
Koren stared at Lumina while she sunk down deeper into the bath.  
"No, Carlie, we're done. We didn't do anything, you didn't see anything, and   
there's no need to tell anyone else, am I right?" Lumina cooed, sounding a bit muffled;   
Carlie blinked.  
"...Heathie should know..."  
"NO!!"  
In ten seconds flat the couple had chased Carlie out of the Bathing House, up to   
the Temple of Light, around each and every statue, and down every staircase until she   
eventually passed out and they could put her back in her room in peace. 


End file.
